


Underground

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Birthday Presents, Paris (City), Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: The team is behind this:  http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2017/08/30/catacomb-thieves-drill-paris-cellar-swipe-250000-top-wine/





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



            “This is creepy as all hell.”  Hardison says.

            “Shh.”  Parker warns under her breath, the words just barely able to be heard.  “Sound travels easily down here.”

            “And you would know that how?”  Nate asks.

            “I’ve stolen seventeen paintings and six sculptures in Paris.”  Parker says proudly.  “I’ve been down here a lot.”

            And that - that actually explains a lot about Parker, Hardison thinks.  “If you’re so good at these damn Catacombs, why am I down here?  These skulls are creeping me out.  Imma have nightmares for months.”

            “Concentrate.”  Parker says.  They turn down yet another tunnel, and Hardison is getting worried that they’re never going to get out of this skeleton-lined basement.  “We have to make sure we drill into the right place.  We’ve only got a couple hours to pull this off.”

            They end up in what looks like just another tunnel to Hardison, but the GPS says that this is the right place.  The problem is, they couldn’t find blueprints anywhere of where one cellar ends and the next begins.  They’re going to have to drill until they find the right one.

            “This would be easier if Sophie was here.”  Eliot grouches.  “She could’ve just waltzed her way in.  And I wouldn’t have to haul this damn drill all over the place.”

            “Sophie’s not here.”  Parker says.  “And I need this drill.  So stop whining and get over here.”

            It takes three tries to find the right cellar.  By the second, Hardison’s worried that they’re making enough noise to wake up the owners of the houses above them.  Parker’s right - the sound does carry, and if anyone else is down here, they’re definitely going to hear them.  By the third, though, he’s more interested in finally getting out of this creepy place than worrying about the noise.  It was Nate’s job to plan for the noise, anyways.

            “I’m in.”  Eliot says.  “Go ahead, Parker.”

            Parker climbs into the small hole Eliot created, wiggling her way through until she’s in the cellar.  “Got them.”  She says after a moment.  “How much are we taking?”

            “As much as fits on the carts.”  Nate answers.  

            It’s hard work, loading up the carts.  Parker’s the only one small enough to fit through the hole into the cellar, so it’s up to her to drag crate after crate to the hole and hand them through to Eliot.  The three of them load up the carts until there’s no room left.  The crates are heavy and filled with fragile glass, so it’s not exactly something they can do quickly.

            “That’s it.”  Eliot says after nearly an half an hour of loading the carts.  “We won’t be able to get any more.”  

            Parker shimmies her way back through the hole and grins at them.  “Happy?”  She asks Nate.

            “Very.”  Nate says.  “But we still have to get back to the truck.”

            It’s slow going, with this much weight holding them down.  But eventually they get to the spot where they had broken into the Catacombs.  Hardison is not at all sorry to say goodbye to the tunnels and gladly offers to be the one first up on the street.

            It’s a slightly nerve-wracking flight back to the States, partly because there’s a very large risk that this big a shipment will get noticed by customs.  But Nate turns on the charm - for once - and they get through with only a short series of questions.  Then it’s just a matter of hauling everything back to Nate and Sophie’s place and unloading.  

            Sophie gets back from her little vacation with Tara the next day, and they’re all on hand to wish her a very happy birthday as she checks out her brand-new wine cellar, stocked with the world’s most expensive and rarest wines, stolen right from the collection of a very famous wine collector.  

 


End file.
